


Kocham cię

by Nana_and_Coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polish Mythology, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_and_Coffee/pseuds/Nana_and_Coffee
Summary: Семья Хейлов, управляющая магазином товаров для взрослых. Стайлз Стилински, который отлично владеет польским. Западноевропейская мифология. Стая, которая на лето осталась в городе. Что же из этого получится?





	Kocham cię

Воздух вокруг был пропитан страхом. Он сгущался подобно нефти, давил на легкие и последние остатки разума в голове. Хуже всего было, когда его накрывало волной панического страха. Парень буквально захлебывался им, крича в пустое пространство, до крови раздирая пальцы о бетонный пол. Приступы приходили из ниоткуда и уходили в никуда. 

Дерек не помнил, как сюда попал. Сколько времени прошло с того момента как он открыл глаза в этом черном ящике страха и боли. Существовало ли вообще в этом пространстве время. 

Изредка он замечал перед собой свечение красных глаз. Гораздо чаще он слышал злобное рычание, раздающееся из липкой тьмы. В моменты приступов, лай этих существ практически заглушал все шумы в голове. Одно Дерек заметил точно — чем меньше страха вокруг него, тем спокойней это существо. Но как перестать бояться, если главный альфа Бейкон Хиллс лишился своих способностей и не имеет ни малейшего понятия как отсюда выбраться? 

Когда парень в очередной раз проснулся, к его удивлению, тьма вокруг начала рассеиваться, прямо как утренний туман. Дерек даже не заметил, когда ему стало легче дышать, а воздух перестал напоминать противную вязкую субстанцию. Он подумал, что совсем сошел с ума, когда издалека ему послышались слова. Они становились все громче, оповещая о том, что их обладатель приближается к нему. 

— Hej, Derek, — голос был до боли знакомым: эта вечная усмешка в каждом слове и намеренное растягивание последней гласной в его имени, но в голове парня образовалась почти реальная пустыня, в которой было невозможно отыскать какое-либо воспоминание.

— Mam coś ci do powiedzenia, — он манил его, призывал. 

Дерек не мог понять ни единого слова. Язык был ему неизвестен, но этот голос, эта интонация успокаивали его, освобождая от последних капель страха. Он перестал бояться, он обрел такое спокойствие, какого не ощущал уже давно.

— Кocham cię.

Дерек не понимал, на каком языке к нему обращаются, но от последних слов внутри грудной клетки разлилось тепло. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем как отключиться — худи ярко-красного цвета.

 

Стайлз не спал третью ночь и боялся даже подумать о том объеме Адерола, которое принял за последние дни.  
Количество пиздеца в Бейкон Хиллс росло с каждым днем, но апогеем стало заточение Дерека Хейла в теле злобно настроенного волка. Виной всему была самая обычная женщина средних лет. У нее были железные зубы.

Лето было в самом разгаре, но вместо того, чтобы предаваться отдыху стая постоянно охотилась на тварей, привлеченных необычной активностью Неметона. Алан Дитон — местный друид, который помогал стае очень неохотно и всегда в последний момент, заверил подростков, что совсем скоро активность спадет, а они смогут наслаждаться заслуженным отдыхом. Было это месяца полтора назад.

Помимо этого, младший Стилински этим летом лишился лучшего друга, который в первый день школьных каникул заявил, что хочет провести это лето с матерью и смылся подальше от чертового городка, поближе к морю. Так стая лишилась ещё и доверенного лица в больнице. 

Тогда Стайлз даже понадеялся, что это лето и он сможет провести без оборотней, опять с утра до ночи читая книги и пытаясь распутать старые нераскрытые дела, которые он успел скопировать из офиса шерифа. Несколько дней он даже наслаждался жизнью обычного, насколько он вообще вписывался в это определение, подростка. Потом в его комнату ввалился окровавленный Дерек Хейл и Стайлз благодарил всех богов, что его отец на ночном дежурстве.

— Какого хрена, Хейл? — только и сказал он, откладывая книгу по астрономии и слезая с кровати. 

Левый бок оборотня казался чёрным и только благодаря луне были видны багровые отблески. Подросток включил в комнате свет и достал из-под кровати железную коробку с хирургическими инструментами, нагло стащенную из госпиталя. 

— Показывай, — Стайлз присел на корочки возле Дерека, который уже давно уместился возле стола. Он снял с себя когда-то серую футболку, обнажая полностью окровавленный торс.

— Рябиновая дробь, — прочитал практически по губам подросток. Рана причиняла ужасную боль: хоть оборотень и пытался держаться, силы быстро покидали его.

— Как какое-то дерьмо, так сразу Стайлз. Он и все книги прочитает, и раны зашьет, а остальные просто мышцами поиграют в это время, — причитал парень, вытаскивая очередную щепку из раны, — да какой кретин вообще будет делать пули из дерева?

Дерек, прикрыв глаза, пытался абстрагироваться от боли. От Стилински пахло мятой и кофе, ещё немного раздражением, но, к счастью оборотня, не злобой. Несмотря на то, что в стае он был единственным человеком, — не считая Эллисон, конечно, но та росла в семье охотников — он был достаточно важной её частью. Как минимум из-за того, что нервы у парня были крепкие. Зато любви к порядку в его жизни не существовало от слова «вообще», о чем свидетельствовал грандиозный бардак в его комнате. 

В лицо Дерека ударил слишком сильный запах мяты, и в тот же момент он почувствовал на своем лице слегка взволнованное дыхание. Не открывая глаз, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что подросток просто в наглую рассматривает его, но быстро отодвигается и начинает активно щелкать пальцами. Оборотень слегка рычит, но не открывает глаз.

— Живёшь ещё? Жаль. Просто представь, сколько бы за твою тушу заплатил мне Джерард, — начал тараторить Стилински в своей манере, будто и не был занят спасением жизни альфы последний час.

— Еще раз такое скажешь… — слова всё ещё даются тяжело, но Дерек чувствует себя намного лучше.

— Ты не перегрызешь мою глотку своими зубами, иначе тебя некому будет спасать в следующий раз, Хмуроволк, — слышится из ванной, где парень одновременно моет инструменты и рассматривает свои синяки под глазами.

— Я найду болезненный способ тебя заткнуть, не убивая.

— Это попытка флирта?

— Угроза.

Стайлз выходит из ванны и бросает в Дерека полотенце.

— Что это? — он открывает глаза.

— Полотенце. Знаешь, им обычно люди вытираются, когда руки моют или из душа выходят. Его даже сделали мягким для более приятных ощущений, — как оказалось, язвить парень мог в любой позе. Например раком, засовывая коробку с инструментами под кровать, стараясь не задеть расставленные в хаотичном порядке пустые грязные кружки.

— Я и у себя дома могу в душ сходить, умник.

— Хочу увидеть, как окровавленный оборотень с лицом серийного убийцы будет бежать через целый город, нагоняемый охотниками.

— У меня обычное лицо.

— Ага, как же, — в ответ Стайлз получил только раздраженное рычание и звук захлопнувшейся двери в ванную.

Когда Дерек вышел из душа, Стилински завернулся в одеяло, как в кокон, и вовсю сопел. Как можно было спать летом под одеялом оборотень так и не понял. Оглянувшись, он, обладая острой формой педантизма с детства, понял, что не может смотреть на царивший в комнате бардак.

Утром Стайлз проснулся от настойчивого звонка Эллисон. Сообщив ему, что через пятнадцать минут он должен сидеть на пассажирском месте её машины или будет идти до дома Дерека пешком, девушка бросила трубку. Сонно направившись в ванну, парень заметил, что что-то с его комнатой не так, но осознал это только тогда, когда его вещей на спинке стула не оказалось. Стайлз не помнил, когда в последний раз его комната была настолько чиста. 

Когда Стилински и Арджент прибыли в лофт, оказалось, что ждали только их. Обычное собрание стаи закончилось быстро. В городе новые охотники — не высовывайтесь; ничего важного, ради чего подростку нужно было вставать в такую рань.

— Эй, Дерек.

Стайлз нашел его на кухне. Мужчина обернулся на звук, доставая из холодильника пачку с замороженными блинами из местного магазина. Он вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Я думал, что не найду тебя. У меня есть парочка вопросов, а так как все слиняли и мне всё равно придется идти к отцу на работу, у меня есть время их задать, не дожидаясь, пока ты в следующий раз впрыгнешь мне в окно. Так вот. Почему ты вчера пришел ко мне, если Дитон тоже мог тебя подлатать? И ты убрался в моей комнате, что странно вдвойне. Моя комната, наверно, никогда не была так чиста. Но опять же, ты мог этого не делать, а всё же сделал. И ты же не собираешься есть эту замороженную смертельную и невкусную порцию углеводов?

— Боже, как можно даже с утра столько говорить? У тебя существует выключатель? — он бросил упаковку полуфабрикатов обратно в холодильник. Есть всё ещё хотелось, но блинчики были исключены из меню на сегодня.

— Не-а. Ну так что?

— Кофе будешь? 

На Стайлза ответ вопросом на вопрос произвел такой же эффект, как на трехлетнего непоседливого ребенка: он завис, а потом слабо кивнул. Ему и в голову не приходило, что альфа недавно встал. Он должен был давно оббегать целый лес, покалечить психику пары зверюшек своим рычанием и делать похожие альфа-штучки. Внезапно перед глазами подростка появилась кружка с горячей коричневой жидкостью. Он оторвал взгляд от стола, за которым сидел, и поднял его на Дерека. Он стоял, облокотившись спиной на холодильник, и улыбался. Мать его, Дерек Хейл улыбался. 

— Что с тобой и что ты сделал с Хмуроволком?

— Исполняю обещание. Надеюсь, что ты не умеешь пить и разговаривать одновременно.

— Ты обещал болезненно.

— Не думаю, что ты этого хочешь.

— Ну да, как-нибудь в другой раз. Никогда, например. Никогда мне как нельзя лучше подходит, — Стайлз решил всё же отпить из кружки. По всей видимости, его не собирались травить, да и он совершенно ничего ещё не успел выпить или съесть за сегодня. Парень не рассчитал только того, что напиток может быть горячим. Он отрыл рот и начал быстро дышать, чтобы остудить его. — Можем считать это болезненным.

Усмехнувшись, Дерек ответил:  
— Дитона нет в городе уже пару дней, так как он решил, что сейчас самое время поехать в другой штат и пообщаться с его друзьями друидами. А в твоей комнате был ужасный бардак, о чём я тебе говорил, и я решил так отплатить тебе за мое спасение. 

Стайлз пил кофе, по привычке болтая ногами и смотря альфе прямо в глаза. Думал ли он ещё пару дней назад, что будет вот так вот сидеть и просто пить кофе? Отсутствие Скотта шло ему на пользу. Или же присутствие охотников. Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что каждую ночь бы вытягивал из Дерека рябину, если его будут с самого утра поить таким вкусным напитком, а рядом будет улыбчивый Хейл. 

— О чем опять задумался?

Дерек уже допил свой кофе и ставил чашку в мойку.

— Да так, мечты о нормальной жизни, — парень осушил кружку в два глотка, — было приятно с тобой пообщаться, но мне нужно бежать. Сериалы сами себя не посмотрят. Спасибо за кофе.

— Кстати, — бросил Стилински перед самым выходом, — в следующий раз, когда захочешь отблагодарить Стайлза, можно его просто покормить.

— Я запомню.

Дерек сказал это уже в пустоту, так как Стайлз со скоростью света спускался по лестнице вниз. Подальше, чтобы оборотень не мог услышать его дыхание или подумал, что его сердце так бешено колотится из-за утренней пробежки, а не из-за того, что он угостил подростка кофе. Или говорил с ним. Или улыбался. Или даже не напомнил о столкновении его зубов и шеи парня. Это было определено странное утро. 

До участка парень дошел быстро. Отец еще не освободился, так что младший Стилински начал играть в шахматы с Перришем.

Следующая встреча с Дереком удивила шерифа Стилински. Его прекрасное настроение с самого утра ухудшилось, когда напротив его дома оказалась припаркованная Шевроле Камаро, а рядом, облокотившись на неё, стоял бывший уголовник Дерек Хейл. 

— Я к вашему сыну, сэр, — ответил на вопрос, читавшийся в глазах мужчины, он.

— Тогда тебе нужно его хотя бы разбудить.

Шерифа не устраивало то, что его сын охотится за всякими сверхъестественными тварями по городу, но зная, что его не переубедить, мужчина радовался хотя бы количеству оборотней, которые смогут его защитить. Если же со Стайлзом что-то случится, то шериф не постесняется прибегнуть к превышению полномочий. 

Единственным, кто не вызывал особой радости своим появлением был человек, который стоял сейчас перед мужчиной. В целом, каких-либо адекватных причин для этого не было. Даже его жене, Клавдии, светлая ей память, всегда нравилась семья Хейл. Но недавнее признание пьяного сына, который вернулся после школьной вечеринки, придти на которую его надоумили как раз члены стаи, что ему нравится один вечно хмурый оборотень, который в городе существовал в единственном экземпляре, заставило желание постучаться в дверь Арджентов и запастись парой десятков пуль с аконитом поселиться в голове шерифа.

— Он в очередной раз забыл о собрании стаи.

— Если не собираешься ничего красть из дома, можешь его разбудить, — брови оборотня поползли вверх, — это потому, что он тебе доверяет, не более. 

Стая для младшего Стилински была второй семьей. С одной стороны шериф немного ревновал, ведь у Стайлза есть отец, который готов сделать для него если не всё, то довольно многое; с другой же шериф был рад за сына, который стал менее грустным за последнее время. Ввиду постоянной занятости обоих членов семьи, их отношения даже улучшились, что тоже радовало старшего Стилински. Шерифа многое радовало, кроме влюбленности его сына в альфу. Под пожелание приятного дня от вышеупомянутого альфы мужчина сел в машину и направился в сторону своей работы.

Дерек, слегка удивленный таким поворотом событий, быстро вошел в дом. Комната Стайлза была на втором этаже. Подросток спал крепко и даже не думал вставать. До собрания оставалось полчаса, но с учетом дороги у них было не более десяти минут. Не долго думая, Дерек зарычал. Эффект был моментальным, хоть и немного непредсказуемым: с приглушенным стуком Стилински упал на пол.

— Какого хрена?

Встав с пола и с большим трудом разлепив глаза, парень ошарашенно смотрел перед собой. Дерек свел брови и пристально наблюдал за парнем.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, знаешь ли ты о традиционных методах пробуждения человека. Задам вопрос, волнующий меня сильней. Что ты забыл в моей комнате в такую рань?

— У тебя есть десять минут, чтобы собраться.

— О боги, поразительное умение отвечать на вопросы.

Стая начала подвозить Стайлза после очередной стычки с оборотнями. Убитый решил, что аккумулятор — это прекрасное оружие. Доставая его, он даже не удосужился открыть кузов. Шериф сказал, что машина Стайлза — проблемы Стайлза, отказываясь давать деньги на ремонт. Подросток радовался только тому, что оборотня убили до того, как он до брался до двигателя. 

— Эллисон на выходных уехала на тренировку с семьей. Так что мне пришлось тебя подвозить, — Дерек начал говорить только тогда, когда младший Стилински пристегнул ремень безопасности и успокоился, — если нужно, то потом я привезу тебя обратно к дому.

— Спасибо, но я на работу.

— Тебя приняли куда-то уборщиком? Мне жаль это место.

— Сам ты уборщик! Официантом у «Тетушки Мей». Между прочим, никто ещё не жаловался.

Насупившись, Стайлз отвернулся и всю дорогу смотрел в окно. Дерек ухмыльнулся и постарался игнорировать учащенный пульс подростка.

— Если ты подождешь минут десять, то я подвезу тебя до работы, — услышал Стилински после собрания.

Парень обошел весь лофт, но десять минут ещё не прошли. Он нашел Дерека на кухне. Видимо, это место нравилось мужчине. Хейл сидел перед открытым ноутбуком, проверяя статистику сайта и почту. 

— Закажи больше наручников и смазки, Питер, — Стилински насторожился, — и отмени заказ на те анальные пробки, их никто не покупает. Не забудь спросить какого хера повысили цену на бандажи. 

Мужчина закончил разговор, закрыл ноутбук и увидел Стайлза.

— Не говорили, что подслушивать не хорошо?

— Серьёзно? У вас с дядюшкой-психопатом свой секс-шоп? 

— Как ты думаешь, на какие деньги мы живем, если никто не ходит на работу, а все сбережения Питера ты уничтожил, умник?

— Это был не я, а Ногицуне. Питер потом вдоволь протер мною все стены в Бейкон Хиллс.

— Вдоволь — это если бы он разодрал тебя, а потом развеял твой пепел над Неметоном. И заметь, Стилински, что это практически дословный пересказ его слов.

Подросток показал оборотню язык и подошел ближе.

— Покажешь сайт?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Тебе нет восемнадцати.

— Почему именно товары для взрослых? Сестры знают? А в магазине хорошее качество товаров? — Стайлз сыпал вопросами до самой машины.

— Они отвечают за заказы в Южной Америке. Лидия Питеру пока не жаловалась на плохое качество. Если задашь ещё один вопрос или расскажешь кому-нибудь, то я на тебя надену лучший кляп из магазина.

— Папа не одобрит.

— Поверь мне, он ещё придёт меня поблагодарить.

Понедельник у альфы не задался с самого утра. Он встал вместе с солнцем и не мог заснуть. Через несколько часов он все же поднялся с кровати. Утренняя пробежка не принесла обычного удовлетворения. Вполне возможно, из-за охотника, который ни свет ни заря решил погоняться за оборотнем. К середине дня мужчина чувствовал себя ужасно. Добивала его пустота в холодильнике и нежелание ехать в супермаркет. Он взял ключи и вышел из дома. Спонтанная прогулка даже успокоила оборотня. Он перебирал в голове более-менее приличные места в Бейкон Хиллс, где можно поесть и наткнулся на небольшое кафе «Тетушка Мей». По словам бет, здесь была самая лучшая выпечка в городе. О том, что здесь работает самый гиперактивный официант Дерек вспомнил, когда ему принесли меню. Стайлз Стилински, улыбаясь, ждал заказа.

— О нет, — сорвалось с губ оборотня. 

Он устало потёр переносицу. Дерек никогда не отличался особой ненавистью к понедельникам, но был уверен, что с этого дня начнет. Всё меню этого заведения поместилось в одном листе формата А4.

— Омлет и американо, пожалуйста, — Хейл смотрел, как подросток забирает листок, записывает заказ и отходит от стола.

За окном начался ливень. Люди стали прятаться в закрытых помещениях, и вскоре в кафе не осталось свободных столов. Их и без того было немного, так что Дерек обрадовался, что зашел раньше. Стилински принес заказ, но не собирался уходить. Он присел на свободный стул и улыбнулся.

— Ты разве не должен работать? — в голосе проскочили нотки недовольства. 

— У меня обеденный перерыв. Свободных столов нет, — последнюю фразу парень сказал слишком быстро, стараясь опередить оборотня. Несколько минут потребовалось альфе, чтобы ее разобрать. Вздохнув громче, чем хотелось бы, он принялся за свой омлет.

— Почему ты не принес себе еды, Стайлз?

— Не хочу есть.

— Не оплачивают обед?

В ответ подросток лишь устало кивнул. Цены у «Тети Мей» были не самыми демократичными — Дерек убедился в этом, изучая меню. Поборовшись с желанием заказать что-то подростку и не понимая, с чего оно вообще появилось, мужчина поднял глаза на Стилински.

— Мне кажется, или ты и вправду молчишь? Что с тобой случилось?

— Если я буду говорить в своей привычной манере, ты меня просто вышвырнешь из-за своего стола и мне придется обслуживать клиентов.

— У тебя же обеденный перерыв.

Парень пожал плечами и положил голову на сложенные на столе руки. Они сидели в тишине, пока не прекратился дождь. Хейл отставил пустую кружку и попросил счет. Он быстро положил купюры в принесенную папку и направился к выходу.

— Эй, это же половина стоимости аккумулятора, — парень, не веря своим глазам, смотрел на оборотня, подсчитав свои чаевые.

— Хорошее обслуживание, — пожал плечами мужчина и вышел.

На самом деле, Дерек не понимал, зачем он это сделал. Да, он понимал, что подростку несладко работается и коллектив его не особо любит. Иначе с чего ему не посидеть на кухне или хотя бы не прогуляться в свободный час? Обычно его не обходили проблемы Стайлза. Технически он даже частью стаи не был, а укрепился в ней благодаря своим умственным способностям и лучшему другу. Отчего же Дереку не хотелось видеть его грустным? Отчего в присутствии Стилински его настроение улучшалось? Альфа решил отложить эти вопросы на потом.

В половину одиннадцатого утра Хейл в очередной раз будил младшего Стилински. Шериф, даже не спрашивая, впустил Дерека в дом и под «приятного дня» уехал в участок. На самом деле, Эллисон давно могла подвозить парня, но Дерек сказал, что ему не трудно. Для неё это стало облегчением, потому что терпеть разговоры Стилински с самого утра было сложно. В Камаро парень если и говорил, то отвечал на редкие вопросы оборотня, а чаще всего тихо смотрел в окно, подпирая рукой голову.

— Почему ты меня всегда будишь? — Стайлз вышел из ванной уже одетым и вытирал полотенцем лицо, — ты же можешь просто позвонить мне. Тебе бы не приходилось меня ждать.

— У тебя есть мой номер? — Дерек удивленно поднял бровь. Парень отрицательно покачал головой и снова скрылся в ванной, — так откуда бы у меня появился твой, умник?

Из ванной парень сразу направился к столу и на первой попавшейся бумажке написал десять цифр, передав её оборотню. Пока руками Дерек засовывал бумагу в карман джинсов, взгляд его был прикован к большим глазам, своим цветом напоминающим выдержанный виски.

До лофта они ехали в тишине. Когда они зашли в квартиру, Стилински стало интересно, закрывал ли оборотень когда-нибудь дверь. Вся стая была уже в сборе.

— С недавнего времени вокруг Неметона начала ходить какая-то странная женщина, — альфа стал перед подростками и посмотрел на каждого по очереди, — Средних лет и одета во все белое. Она совершенно обычная и я бы не обратил на нее внимания, но одна вещь мена насторожила.

— То есть то, что какая-то женщина ошивается вокруг местного магнита для нечисти само по себе не странно? — Джексон скрестил руки на груди и присел на диван. Дерек одарил его весьма недружелюбным взглядом.

— Её запах очень странный. Я ещё никогда не слышал такого. Она определенно не человек, но мы ещё не встречали такой твари.

— Или же она использует настойки, чтобы скрыть свой запах, — Лидия стояла, облокотившись на стену, и накручивала прядь на указательный палец.

— Вполне возможно, — Дерек уперся руками в стол, — но в таком случае ничего хорошего ждать от неё не стоит.

Вечером на телефон Дерека пришло сообщение.

«Значит мой номер взял, а свой оставить не захотел»  
«Как ты узнал мой номер, Стилински?»  
«Айзек был мне должен. Знаешь, что интересно? Лидия мне сказала, что я единственный из стаи, у кого нет твоего номера. Что за дела, Хейл?»  
«Пишешь ты так же, как и разговариваешь…»  
«Это не ответ. Я бы мог справедливо обидеться на тебя, но знаешь, что? У тебя есть возможность искупить свою вину»  
«Какая вина, Стилински? Я тебя каждый день вожу на своей машине на собрание и работу»  
«Это по твоему желанию. Мне нужно завтра купить аккумулятор. Даже если я доеду до магазина без машины, я уж точно не доберусь домой с покупкой. Сразу говорю, что папа не может, а никто из твоих щеночков не согласился»

Стайлз решил умолчать о том, что на самом деле никого из стаи он и не спрашивал.

«Поэтому ты решил издеваться надо мной?»  
«Ну же, волче, всего лишь подвезти. Чего тебе стоит?»  
«Если ты перестанешь мне писать и дашь заснуть, то я согласен»  
«А ещё, ты не сказал мне, что завтра собрания не будет»  
«Это потому что ты был увлечен выклянчиваением моего номера у Айзека»  
«Это твоя вина! Ты первоначально не удосужился дать мне номер своего мобильного»  
«Стайлз!»  
«Всё-всё. Жду в завтра в три»

Дерек не приехал в три. Он не приехал ни в пять, ни в шесть, ни в восемь. К своему удивлению, парень не злился на него, но зато злился на стаю и весь мир. Он звонил всем, кто хотя бы теоретически мог знать, где пропадает волчья задница. Когда даже у Бойда осталось десять пропущенных, парень устало упал на кровать. За этот вечер Стилински понял, что случился как минимум армагеддон и Дерек Хейл поленился поставить автоответчик. От голоса компьютерной женщины, которая повторяла «Абонент не может ответить на ваш звонок. Оставьте смс или перезвоните позже» уже начинало подташнивать. От неожиданного звонка шерифа парень даже подскочил. Услышанное заставило волосы на его голове не то что зашевелиться, а пуститься в предсмертный пляс. 

По дороге к старому дому Хейлов младший Стайлз радовался, что его отец шериф, потому что из количества штрафов за превышение скорости они смогли бы построить еще один дом. Первый бы им пришлось продать, чтобы штрафы оплатить. 

Возле дома стояла вся стая и недавно прибывший Дитон. Их лица выражали крайнюю степень тревоги и сильную усталость.

— Стилински, постарайся не истерить и не сотри барьер из золы рябины.

— Его это удерживает?

— К нашему же счастью.

Стайлз открыл входную дверь и замер на месте. В гостиной метался из стороны в сторону большой черный волк. Видимо, он учуял парня и сразу начал к нему бежать, раскрывая свою пасть. Ноги Стилински буквально приросли к порогу, в его голове не осталось ни единой мысли, только шум. Как в старом телевизоре, что раньше стоял у него в гостиной. Волк ударился о магический барьер и, скуля, отошёл немного назад. Он приготовился нападать вновь. Парню показалось, что чем больше он боялся, тем сильнее лаял волк. Стайлза оттянул за руку Айзек, аккуратно закрывая за ними дверь. 

— Ты знаешь что-то об этом?

Подросток хотел возразить, но у него перед глазами стояла картина того, как Дерек хотел его убить. Конечно же, это было чьё-то проклятие, в этом не было сомнений. Но если бы не было барьера, Стайлз был бы уже мертв. Обещание Дерека о встрече его зубов и шеи подростка было бы исполнено.

Никто не знал, что с ним случилось. Дерек резко перенес встречу с Питером с трех часов на час — Стилински, конечно же, знал причину. Когда Питер приехал к племяннику, он, обращенный и злой, бегал вокруг дома.

— У нас ушло три часа на то, чтобы загнать его в дом. Только что теперь с ним делать?

Три дня подряд Стайлз искал любую информацию о женщине в белом, прерываясь только на прием Адерола и медитации. Последним он удивил всех, но так ничего и не объяснил. Стая пыталась разобраться физически, но результатом были одни ушибы. В худших случаях Лидия кричала, чтобы отпугнуть волка и забрать полуживого оборотня. Никто не задумывался об убийстве альфы. И, к счастью не-оборотней, о его замене.

К концу четвертого дня Стайлз нашел единственное существо, которое могло сотворить такое с Дереком. Из-за сильной усталости радости он совсем не чувствовал. Быстро написав Лидии: «Срочно подвези меня к дому Хейлов. Ты мне поможешь. Не бери с собой Питера», он опять начал медитировать. Сердечный ритм успокаивался и замедлялся.

Волк не выглядел уставшим или менее агрессивным, чем раньше. Он ходил из стороны в сторону, лая даже на отблески луны на полу.

— Если ты его хоть немного боишься, то советую потом отойти как можно дальше.

— Стайлз, я единственная в этой стае могу убить его своим голосом, если понадобится. 

— Тогда позови его и отойди.

Стайлз переступил черту, насыпанную рябиновой золой, и кивнул Мартин. Волк не обращал на подростков особого внимания, пока банши не закричала.

— Дерек. Дерек, ты слышишь меня? — Стилински протянул к животному руку. 

Он сдерживал свое сердцебиение настолько, насколько вообще возможно. Парень понимал, что если его страх станет явным, его разорвут в клочья. Волк ходил вокруг подростка и осматривал его, но слова проходили мимо его ушей.

— Hej, Derek. Derek. Mam coś ci do powiedzenia. Słyszysz mnie? Derek!

Внезапно для Лидии, волк перестал ходить кругами и сел напротив Стайлза. Ей показалось, будто животное смотрит ему в глаза и понимает каждое слово. 

— Kocham cię.

Стилински потянулся обнять животное, но на руки парня упал Дерек. На его лице залегли тени от недосыпа и сильной усталости, впрочем, подросток выглядел не лучше. Девушка быстро подбежала к ним, стирая рябиновый барьер. Вместе они уложили мужчину на пол, положив под его голову красное худи, которое парень быстро снял.

— Я выйду — позвоню всем, они должны знать.

Стайлз остался с Хейлом, проверяя того на наличие ран. Дерек был цел. Он смотрел в большие глаза, которые из-за темноты казались темными. Мужчина потянулся вверх и поцеловал Стилински. Долго, смакуя каждое мгновение. Стайлз даже не думал отстранятся — одной рукой он притянул Хейла ближе, а другой зарылся в его волосы. 

Несмотря на позднее время, стая приехала быстро — не все волчата до конца восстановились от ран; несмотря на дикую усталость, все выглядели счастливыми из-за того, что Дерек вернулся к нормальному обличью. 

— Так что же с тобой случилось? — Крис Арджент привёз с собой не только свою дочь, но и шерифа.

— Стае я рассказывал о женщине в белом, которая бродила около Неметона. Во время своей дневной пробежки я и наткнулся на неё. Она оказалась довольно красивой, кстати, — альфа получил незаметный пинок под ребра, — но что самое странное, у неё были железные зубы. Я сначала подумал, что показалось, но нет. Она подошла ко мне и загадала загадку, а потом я очнулся уже волком.

— То есть, ты им управлял? — Дитон записывал всё в свой блокнот.

— Нет, я был как бы рядом с ним. Я не знаю, честно. Как будто в узкой черной комнате. Я ощущал весь страх, который витал вокруг.

— А твой волк пытался тебя от него защитить и пытался прогнать каждого, чтобы тебе не навредить, — Стайлз натягивал свою кофту обратно, — как мы все уже поняли, эта женщина не человек. В разных преданиях её называют или демоном или духом. Чаще всего это дух девушки или парня, который в полдень работал на поле и умер. От этого пошло название этого существа — Полуденница.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты говорил на польском, — она из западнославянской мифологии — но я нашла информацию о том, что она убивает своих жертв.

— Технически — нет. Она насылает на них кошмар, а умирают они уже от страха. Дерека спасло только то, что он оборотень.

— И то, что вы решили меня спасти, а не выпустить в меня аконитовую пулю.

— Хмуроволк сошел до похвалы и благодарности? Ущипните меня, пожалуйста, — Хейл отвесил Стайлзу подзатыльник. 

— Подождите, а откуда ты знаешь польский?

— Мама меня с трёх лет учила. Всегда повторяла, что знания языков пригодятся в жизни. Он довольно забавный, так что мне нравится. 

— Как нам от этой Полуденницы избавиться? Она же не будет ходить здесь вечно.

— В том же источнике было написано, что если человек решит загадку, то она исчезнет.

«Подвези меня»  
«Стилински, какого черта тебе надо в десять утра?»  
«Жажда мести. У нас времени только до полудня»  
«Ты совсем сдурел? Я не повезу тебя к той пришибленной бабе!»

В половину одиннадцатого Хейл припарковался у дома шерифа. Стайлз выбежал из дома и сразу сел в машину. Дереку он напомнил большого взъерошенного воробья. На его лице красовалась широкая улыбка, а глаза светились. Единственным, что портило его лицо были тёмные синяки под глазами.

— Ты спал сегодня? — оборотень мог и не спрашивать, так как знал ответ. 

Сам он по приезду в лофт заснул сразу, как его голова коснулась подушки, а проснулся только от сообщения подростка. Несмотря на то, что альфа получил свой восьмичасовой сон, чувствовал он себя, мягко говоря, паршиво. Даже думать не хотелось о том, как чувствовал себя парень. Дерек всё ещё сомневался на счет правильности встречи Стилински и Полуденницы, но чутье ему подсказывало, что кроме него никто не справится. На всякий случай мужчина без ведома подростка позвал с собой Питера и Лидию, которые уже должны были ждать их у старого дома Хейлов.

Машина приехала быстро. Когда Стайлз увидел подкрепление, он ничего не сказал, только поздоровался, и они все пошли в глубь леса. Погода выдалась прекрасной, но все были лишены хорошего настроения. Оборотни были настроены на то, чтобы кромсать демона. Банши надеялась, что при надобности сможет убить ее криком. Стайлз же надеялся, что разгадает загадку прежде, чем действие таблеток кончится и любая поверхность станет пригодной для сна.

Оказалось, что женщину не нужно было даже искать. Она ходила вокруг дерева, напевая тихую песню. Её одежда была идеально белой, а волосы — цвета пшеницы. Стилински бы она даже понравилась, если бы не заточила Хейла в кошмаре. Попросив всех остаться поодаль, подросток подошел к ней. Это была не женщина, это была молодая девушка, возможно, она была бы того же возраста, что и Стайлз, если бы была жива. Она медленно повернулась к нему и улыбнулась. В её жестах не было враждебности.

— Здравствуй, путник, — спокойный и тихий голос очаровывал, — на каком языке говорят молча?

— Что, вот так сразу в лоб? — подросток не мог сдержать комментария, — на языке жестов.

Девушка улыбнулась и подошла ближе. От нее пахло травами и цветами. Её спокойно можно было бы спутать с лесной нимфой или похожей доброй нечистью из сказок.

— Что ж, ты отгадал мою загадку, у тебя есть одно желание.

— Убирайся отсюда и никогда не возвращайся, — на лице Стилински открыто читался триумф. Девушка лишь засмеялась. Легко, без единой капли злости или недовольства.

— Я бы и так ушла, мальчишка. Ты потратил свое желание просто так.

Девушка действительно исчезла. В лесу поднялся легкий ветер. Подростку показалось, что он тоже пах травами и цветами. Улыбаясь, Стайлз вернулся к друзьям.

— А ты не романтик, — бросил Дерек, садясь в машину.

Стилински младший заснул по дороге домой.  
___________  
— Hej, Derek — Эй, Дерек.  
— Mam coś ci do powiedzenia — Хочу тебе кое-что сказать.  
— Кocham cię — Я тебя люблю.  
— Słyszysz mnie? — Ты меня слышишь?


End file.
